fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Slapson/Penn (Abnormalverse)
|-|Synopsis= Penn is a character in the Abnormalverse. A peculiar penguin, Penn travels the world with an insatiable curiosity of people. He often stays with them for a time as a pet, while inadvertently causing a ruckus for the people around him. It's unknown who named him Penn, but he's known to be intelligent enough to refer to himself as such in crude writing. He's also one of the few animals who have manifested an Abnormality. He's noted for his inability to die, or even be hurt. |-|Appearance= Penn is an average emperor penguin, though he wears a fez made for his size. |-|Personality= __TOC__ Personality Penn exhibits behavior typical of emperor penguins, though he has a special interest and fondness for humans, becoming the pet of several of them and travelling the entire world to see more. However, he does not like to be confined for too long, and will leave his current owner after a certain amount of time. He seems to display at least some level of intelligence, as whenever he leaves his current owner, he gifts them with a crudely drawn image of himself and his current owner. Penn seems to not be aware of his powers. However, given their highly destructive nature, it could be guessed that he restricts himself. It's unknown where Penn acquired his fez, but he takes great care not to lose it. Relationships |-|Combat Statistics= Tier: Unknown Powers and Abilities: *Immutability **Immunity to virtually all forms of harm (Being damaged involves change) **Juggernaut Momentum (Can't be stopped by an outside force) **Immobility (Can't be moved by an outside force) **Gravity Manipulation (Being pulled down by gravity is a type of change. If Penn were to stay in one spot for a long enough period of time, he would end up in space) **Immortality (Type 10) **Immunity to the effects of time **Can ignore the three laws of motion **Durability Negation **Acausality (Type 5). **Non-Physical Interaction **Exists as fundamentally the same being regardless of where one views him from **Transduality Attack Potency: Unknown (Is outside of Queen's concept of realities and cannot be affected by its powers. He is fundamentally the same regardless of where any entity views him from.) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Non-Applicable. Striking Strength: Non-Applicable. Durability: High Outerversal; Immutability makes him impossible to kill. Stamina: Infinite. (His stamina never runs low because it doesn't change.) Range: Infinite. Standard Equipment: His fez. Intelligence: Greater than members of his species (which are already quite intelligent birds). He's sapient to the point where he can recognize his own name, and is able to remember his previous owners. Otherwise, Penn exhibits most behaviors typical of emperor penguins. Weaknesses: *Penn is not aware of his abilities. |-|Skills and Abilities= Penn's Abnormality is Moanin, whose Ability isn't apparent until one tries to attack Penn, and whose Aversion is completely unknown, if it even exists. Immutability Moanin' is an Abnormality that grants Penn the power to be immune to change. For example, Penn may not be able to be lifted, pushed, or moved in any way, because his position in space is a type of "change". Conversely, Penn can't be stopped at all if he moves, because being stopped by an outside force is also a type of change. He's practically immune to any attack, because being damaged is also a change that Penn can't experience. Additionally, Penn is legitimately immortal. He's doomed to live forever, as the whims of time and aging have no presence within his existence. His immutability grants him effectively infinite endurance. He can also allow changes to occur on him, but never allow them to actually leave. For instance, he can continuously gain speed without slowing down. While Penn's speed changes, it's only ever allowed to go up. This ability is not limited to merely physical changes, as Penn is also rendered immune to esoteric and metaphysical changes. Neither Billy's Abnormality, nor Yvonne's, can legitimately affect him. Penn exists in a state where, in any level of existence, he will still exist as himself, because that can't be changed. From Yvonne's perspective, for example, he appears to exist as one being across different timelines, which is the opposite of Yvonne's ability. This also renders him immune to her powers, as he'll always exist as himself. Penn's existence, which can't be changed, is directly correlated to the perspective of would-be observers at any given time. Truly, Penn can be said to be immutable. The Three Laws A byproduct of immutability allows Penn to selectively interact with or outright ignore the three laws of motion with his powers. *'The First Law' - Penn can remain at a constant velocity, regardless of what forces are acted upon him. He can also instantly stop and change his velocity. He can also instantly change direction and gain as much speed as he wants. *'The Second Law' - Penn is able to apply virtually any amount of force to his movements despite not having sufficient mass or if he's not accelerating fast enough. *'The Third Law' - Penn can interact with objects without a reactive force. This is what allows him to move so fast without damaging the world around him. Category:Blog posts